Le colonel Moutarde dans le petit salon
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Le colonel Moutarde dans le petit salon avec le chandelier... Vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ! ... Recueil de drabbles en réponse au défi de Pom Pom Power "Cluedo !". Crimes en série et humour noir garanti ! COMPLET
1. Arsenic et vieilles dentelles

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre fait référence au film du même nom, avec Cary Grant

Note de l'auteur : ceci est un recueil de drabbles au sens propre : 100 mots tout rond (merci à Word de compter pour moi !) ; je progresse n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'ai écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power, qui remet à l'honneur tous les personnages secondaires ; il s'agit de ma réponse au défi du mois de mars : « Cluedo ! », dont voici les contraintes :

1. Minerva, la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, une théière.

2. Molly, le Chemin de Traverse, un ruban.

3. Fred, la Salle sur Demande, un regret.

4. Padma, chez ses parents, de la musique.

5. Un client, chez Madame Guipure, "Remboursez !"

6. Narcissa, à l'hôtel, un piano.

7. Gregory, la bibliothèque, des larmes.

8. Hepzibah, dans son salon, un bouquet.

9. Scorpius, dans la salle de billard, exaspération.

10. Kingsley, chez Madame Rosmerta, un savon.

11. Mandy, sur la Tour d'Astronomie, en rythme.

12. Un Poufsouffle, dans la cabane hurlante, une casserole.

Le titre fait référence au célèbre jeu : j'ignore pourquoi ce pauvre colonel Moutarde est le premier soupçonné ...

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Arsenic et vieilles dentelles**

Minerva était émue que les élèves de sa maison aient songé à organiser une fête pour son anniversaire. Elle l'était toutefois nettement moins qu'ils aient crié son âge, le vrai, sur tous les toits.

Mais c'est l'intention qui compte n'est-ce pas ?

Aussi ne se formalisa-t-elle pas quand, après avoir déballé son cadeau, une magnifique théière qui faisait le service toute seule en crachotant des volutes de fumée odorantes, elle accepta une tasse et commença à la déguster, sous les sourires et les applaudissements, en songeant que pour un thé au citron, le goût des amandes était bien trop prononcé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors, votre première impression ?

L'arsenic a, parait-il un goût d'amande (je n'ai jamais goûté ...), d'où la réflexion de McGonagall.

Enfin, les autres drabbles sont tous dans la même veine ; et je poste chaque soir ! Avis donc aux amateurs du genre !

PS : si vous voulez un petit drabble, même avec d'autres contraintes, n'hésitez pas !


	2. La corde au cou

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre fait référence à une expression très explicite et au film "La corde" d'Alfred Hitchcock

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois de mars : « Cluedo ! »

Défi 2 : Molly, ruban, Chemin de Traverse

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**La corde au cou**

Un ruban. Bleu. Qu'elle serrait convulsivement dans ses mains.

Un ruban bleu comme seule en porte cette gourgandine de madame Malfoy.

Et tandis qu'elle passait amoureusement ses bras autour des épaules de son traître de mari, et par là même le ruban autour de son cou aux veines palpitantes, Molly songea que plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion d'oublier dans la poche de sa cape de soirée un reçu du plus chic hôtel du Chemin de Traverse froissé, des pétales de roses rouges fanés et un long ruban bleu parfumé.

Elle tira sur le ruban d'un coup sec.

Plus jamais !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Allez, deux pour le prix d'un le premier soir !

Et dire qu'il en reste 10 autres ...


	3. Le sorcier du placard à balai

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre fait référence à un conte de Pierre Gripari « La sorcière du placard au balai »

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois de mars : « Cluedo ! »

Défi 3 : Fred, regret, Salle sur Demande

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, notamment Tigrou19 et Analaura !

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Le sorcier du placard au balai**

Fred se félicitait chaudement du jour où, poursuivis par une Miss Teigne en furie et un Rusard hargneux, tout ça pour quelques Bombabouses, George et lui avaient miraculeusement trouvé refuge dans un placard à balai apparu Merlin seul savait comment.

Ce placard à balai qui au cours des années avait adopté les formes les plus diverses et variées, cette Salle sur Demande qui aujourd'hui encore leur servait à masquer leurs méfaits.

Il n'avait qu'un seul regret au fond : qu'il n'y ait pas la même au Terrier pour pouvoir y enfermer à jamais Percy et son clinquant insigne de préfet.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'est beau l'amour fraternel, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, il n'y a pas de mort ... Juste de la préméditation !

Allez, un autre ...


	4. Nettoyage de printemps

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre fait référence à un conte de Pierre Gripari « La sorcière du placard au balai »

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois de mars : « Cluedo ! »

Défi 4 : Padma, musique, chez ses parents

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, notamment Tigrou19 et Analaura !

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Nettoyage de printemps**

Chez ses parents, Padma appréciait de partager avec sa jumelle autre chose que les cours de botanique ou les retenues avec Rogue.

Le ménage par exemple ...

« Parvati ! Lavande est là ! »

... Même si elle se débrouillait mieux seule !

Elle sourit. Elle était à Serdaigle elle. Pas comme sa sœur, malencontreusement échouée à Gryffondor. Ses amies à elle ne se délectaient pas des ragots, ne gloussaient pas devant les garçons, ni ne vénéraient cette folle de Trelawney.

« J'arrive ! », répondit-elle, avant d'augmenter au maximum le volume de la radio.

Bien ; personne n'entendrait crier.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ?

Que pensez-vous de Padma qui se débarrasse de Lavande pour que cette dernière n'influence plus sa sœur adorée ? C'est pas beau l'amour fraternel, hum ?

Petite référence à Alien, avec" personne n'entendrait crier " (ne perdons jamais une occasion de faire des clins d'œil !)

Deux autres drabbles lundi ou mardi ... A bientôt !


	5. De fil en aiguille

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; au départ, j'avais pensé à « Mort sur le fil » comme titre, en hommage à « Mort sur le Nil » d'Agatha Christie

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois de mars : « Cluedo ! »

Défi 5 : un client, chez Madame Guipure, « Remboursez ! »

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura, Tohran et Zelda-sama !

Désolée pour ce petit retard.et bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**De fil en aiguille**

« Remboursez ! » vociféra le client excité en brandissant une magnifique robe vert argent. Et il commença à gesticuler avec force, déblatérant ce qui semblait être des menaces : « Ministère ... Fudge ... Papa à moi ... Tissard et Brodette ... ».

Les rubans, les aiguilles, les ciseaux volaient dans tous les sens. Il finirait par blesser quelqu'un. Lui peut-être avec un peu de chance. Et un petit coup de pouce ; le sien peut-être ?

Madame Guipure regretta soudain de n'avoir pas repris la boulangerie familiale, dont les tourtes à la viande faisaient un véritable malheur …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Du bien j'espère ?!

Le client c'est a priori Draco ; la référence aux tourtes à la viande, c'est madame Lovett dans "Sweeney Todd" (Hiiii ... Tim Burton !!!)

Tout de suite, un nouvel épisode !


	6. Secret de famille

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; « Secret de famille » : référence au film du même nom de Niall Johnson , avec Kristin Scott Thomas, Rowan Atkinson et Maggie Smith (humour noir délicieusement british garanti ! )

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois de mars : « Cluedo ! »

Défi 6 : Narcissa, un hôtel, un piano

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura, Tohran et Zelda-sama !

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Secret de famille**

Narcissa avait toujours trouvé l'hôtel particulier des Malfoy, où ses beaux-parents avaient, grâce au ciel, eu la bonne idée de se retirer après le mariage de leur fils, vraiment ... comment dire ... particulier !

Comment expliquer autrement le drame qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux ?

Oui, comment expliquer autrement que le piano du grand salon se soit soudainement mis à piétiner beau-papa jusqu'à ce que, du parquet au plafond, tout suinte de pourpre avant de déchiqueter belle-maman avec tant de violence que le dallage noir et blanc du hall ait été constellé de débris osseux ensanglantés ? Hum ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ? Verdict ?

La suite vendredi, promis !


	7. Des mots et des bas

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; titre peu inspiré, c'est vrai ... Tentative de jeu de mots avec "des hauts et des bas" ... Cherchez pas, il n'y a rien à comprendre

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois de mars : « Cluedo ! »

Défi 7 : Gregory, la bibliothèque, des larmes

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura, Tohran, Zelda-sama, Ze Duegne, rOz' et Mezzanotte Nera!

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Des mots et des bas**

Il devait se débarrasser d'elle ; ordre de Draco. Ça ne pouvait pas être bien compliqué. Le plus dur, honnêtement, avait été de trouver la bibliothèque. Il avait longuement erré avant de finalement tabasser un élève.

Elle, il l'avait immédiatement repérée grâce à sa tignasse.

Ensuite, rien de plus facile : il avait poussé la dernière étagère et …

Blam !

Dans un nuage de poussière, au milieu des feuilles volantes et des livres déchirés, une forme sanguinolente tituba jusqu'à s'accrocher éperdument à son cou.

Il sentit alors des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais ce n'étaient pas les siennes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une petite review ?

Tout de suite, un nouvel épisode !


	8. Le rouge et le noir

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; « Le rouge et le noir » : Stendhal bien sûr

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois de mars : « Cluedo ! »

Défi 8 : Hepzibah, dans son salon, un bouquet

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura, Tohran, Zelda-sama, Ze Duegne, rOz' et Mezzanotte Nera!

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Le rouge et le noir**

Confortablement installée dans son luxueux salon, Hepzibah humait avec délice le parfum du bouquet de roses écarlates que Tom lui avait offert la veille. Soudain, elle s'y piqua le doigt ; elle regarda le sang couler le long de son bras blanc et potelé.

Rouge.

La lueur inquiétante qui avait traversé les yeux de Tom ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle n'était ni sotte ni sénile. Seulement un peu romantique.

Blanc.

C'est pour ça qu'elle se plaisait à imaginer que peu lui importer de mourir si c'était de sa main à lui.

Rouge.

Et elle sonna Hokey pour le thé.

Noir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Argh, plus que quatre ... Enfin, la suite demain (weekend oblige) : Scorpius Malfoy et Kingsley Shacklebolt !


	9. Le grand sommeil

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; « Le grand sommeil » : métaphore de la mort ; livre de Raymond Chandler, film éponyme de Howard Hawks, avec Humphrey Bogart et Lauren Bacall

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois de mars : « Cluedo ! »

Défi 9 : Scorpius, une salle de billard, avec exaspération

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura, Tohran, Zelda-sama, Ze Duegne,rOz', Mezzanotte Nera et Faustinette!

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Le grand sommeil**

Scorpius courrait partout, en criant de joie, ravi d'être là.

Il adore son Granpa, bien moins sévère que son papa ; il ne l'oblige pas à faire la sieste et ne lui fait pas les gros yeux quand Scorpius joue avec sa baguette. Et Granny fait toujours un pudding au chocolat quand il vient. Et lui, eh ben, il adore le pudding au chocolat.

Tout à son jeu, le garçonnet ne décela l'exaspération grandissante de son grand-père qui tentait vainement de finir sa partie de billard que lorsque ce dernier abattit violemment le manche sur son crâne.

Au dodo !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il n'y a pas à dire : les Malfoy sont excellents ! Le monde sorcier serait beaucoup moins drôle sans eux, non ?


	10. Noir c'est noir

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; titre en référence à la chanson de Johnny Halliday

Note de l'auteur : recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois de mars : « Cluedo ! »

Défi 10 : Kingsley, chez madame Rosmerta, un savon

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura, Tohran, Zelda-sama, Ze Duegne, rOz', Mezzanotte Nera et Faustinette!

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Noir c'est noir**

Il avait enduit de savon noir les marches descendant à la cave parce qu'elle avait refusé de lui servir un cinquième verre de whisky Pur-Feu.

Il avait bien le droit de noyer son chagrin, parbleu ! Ce pauvre Fol-Œil méritait bien qu'on portât un toast à sa mémoire. C'est un geste que lui n'aurait sûrement pas renié !

Mais Fol-Oeil était mort.

Décidément la vie était bien triste. Buuurp …

Et il fallait bien ça pour l'égayer un peu : madame Rosmerta s'apprêtant à descendre à la cave …

Pauvre Rosmerta ! Hé hé …

Vigilance constante ! Hips !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hum. Désolée pour cette pauvre Rosmerta.

Demain, 2 nouveaux drabbles ! (vive le weekend ! )


	11. La mort dans les nuages

Résumé: vous aimez le Cluedo? Eux aussi ...

Genre: meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating: K

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; titre en référence à un roman d'Agatha Christie herself

Note de l'auteur: recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power; défi du mois de mars: «Cluedo!»

Défi 11: Mandy, sur la Tour d'Astronomie, en rythme

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura, Tohran, Zelda-sama, Ze Duegne, rOz', Mezzanotte Nera et Faustinette!

Bonne lecture!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**La mort dans les nuages**

«Wahou! Mortel!»

Mandy le regardait s'extasier benoîtement devant la vue époustouflante qu'offrait la tour d'astronomie. Il était de ces idiots, toujours en rythme avec leurs hormones, qui s'enflamment pour un rien, Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas su se contenir quand une rafale de vent avait soulevé la jupe de Parvati.

C'était cette greluche qu'il avait invitée à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle en avait eu le souffle coupé et le cœur brisé.

Mais lui aurait bien plus que cela …

«N'est-ce pas?»

Et elle le poussa violemment par-dessus le parapet dans la noirceur de la nuit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Allez zou, un autre (un dernier plutôt, snif ...) !


	12. La petite cabane dans la prairie

Résumé: vous aimez le Cluedo? Eux aussi ...

Genre: meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating: K

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; titre inspiré de la série «La petite maison dans la prairie»

Note de l'auteur: recueil de drabbles écrit pour la communauté Pom Pom Power ; défi du mois de mars: «Cluedo!»

Défi 12: un Poufsouffle, dans la Cabane Hurlante, une casserole

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura, Tohran, Zelda-sama, Ze Duegne, rOz', Mezzanotte Nera et Faustinette!

Bonne lecture!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**La petite cabane dans la prairie**

Le Saule Cogneur, la Cabane Hurlante, le Sinistros ... Trop c'est trop! Ce n'est plus une école mais du grand n'importe quoi par Merlin!

Il avait voulu en avoir le cœur net. Et surtout montrer à ce prétentieux de Sirius Black que lui, un préfet, un Sang-Mêlé, un Poufsouffle, n'avait peur de rien.

Mais il faisait nettement moins le malin maintenant, serrant nerveusement une dérisoire casserole, le cœur battant à tout rompre, alors qu'il débouchait du souterrain dans le hall de la cabane.

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Surtout une nuit de pleine lune!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

En tout cas, le thème du Cluedo m'inspire, donc je commence une nouvelle série, centrée sur Narcissa Malfoy : «La mélodie du bonheur conjugal». Humour noir toujours garanti!

Mais je fais aussi appel à votre imagination : si vous avez des idées ou des envies de drabbles «Cluedo», je suis là!

A bientôt !


	13. DO : Dolce Vita

Résumé: sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre: meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling; le titre est une parodie de «La mélodie du bonheur» (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews; Dolce Vita: «douce vie» en italien; film de Federico Fellini de 1960

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille…)

Voici donc le fameux recueil sur Narcissa Malfoy …

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**DO: Dolce Vita**

Sa vie était réglée comme du papier à musique. Depuis toujours. 

Aussi son mariage, loin d'être un bouleversement, ne fut-il que le prolongement naturel de sa vie de jeune fille. 

En devenant madame Lucius Malfoy, elle continuerait à avoir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours eu : les déjeuners dans les meilleurs restaurants, les plus belles robes, les voyages dans les hôtels les plus luxueux, les réceptions huppées du ministère, les cocktails, les récitals de piano, les bals fastueux, les tea party entre Sang-Pur, les bijoux les plus chers, les meilleures fréquentations …

Elle soupira.

Tout cela serait d'un ennui …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors, vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre? 

Il y en aura 8 en tout, un octave quoi. Et, non, il ne peut pas y avoir de meurtre à chaque fois ; ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. 

Tout de suite un deuxième épisode!


	14. RE : Raison et châtiment

Résumé: sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes

Genre: meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling; le titre est une parodie de «La mélodie du bonheur» (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews; Mix entre «Raison et sentiment» et «Crime et châtiment»; je sais, c'est la même histoire que dans «Le colonel moutarde …»; mais c'est de là qu'est partie mon envie de faire tout un recueil sur Narcissa!

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille…)

Voici donc le fameux recueil sur Narcissa Malfoy …

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**RE: Raison et châtiment**

Sa mère l'avait pourtant prévenue ; quand on se marie, on épouse aussi sa belle-famille. 

Elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru, trop indulgente. Mais elle admettait désormais que ses beaux-parents étaient la seule fausse note dans sa vie idyllique de femme, épouse et mère comblée. 

Plus qu'un couac, une véritable cacophonie. 

Un terrible drame à l'hôtel Malfoy, où ses beaux-parents avaient, grâce au ciel, eu la bonne idée de se retirer après le mariage de leur fils, régla le problème : le piano du grand salon piétina beau-papa avant de déchiqueter belle-maman.

Un accident dites-vous ?

Regrettable ; vraiment …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ? Une petite review ?

Je sais, c'est la même histoire que dans «Secret de famille » ; mais c'est de là qu'est partie mon envie de faire tout un recueil sur Narcissa !

Au fait, je croule sous le boulot en ce moment donc je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant samedi (argh, rien que de l'écrire, ça me fait mal ! ). Mais je saurai me faire pardonner! 

A bientôt !


	15. MI : Mi fugue mi raisin

Résumé: sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes

Genre: meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling; le titre est une parodie de «La mélodie du bonheur» (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews ; Mélange entre «mi-figue mi-raisin» et «fugue» (fugue: forme musicale polyphonique; action de partir ou fuir, sans prévenir, de son cadre familial ou de son lieu d'hébergement) 

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille…)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura (t'as vu, je poste alors qu'on est pas samedi !), Tohran, Zelda-sama, Ze Duegne, rOz', Mezzanotte Nera, Faustinette et Anders Andrew.

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**MI: Mi-fugue mi-raisin**

Elle avait joué son morceau préféré. 

«Narcissa … Je t'aime.

- Monsieur Malfoy! Comment osez-vous! Je suis mariée!

- Dommage …

- Mmm. 

- Moi qui suis l'amant d'une femme mariée ...

- Lucius! 

- La mienne.»

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle répondit avec passion et glissa la main sous sa chemise.

«Cissy ... On n'est pas dans un hôtel de passe …»

Mais sa main fiévreuse caressait sa cuisse.

«On peut en faire des choses sur un piano …»

Oh oui!

«Surtout un piano à queue …»

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils sont pas mignons les Malfoy quand ils sont amoureux, hum ? 

Profitez-en parce que dans les prochains chapitres ... Allez, un autre tout de suite !


	16. FA : Far from Heaven

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling; le titre est une parodie de «La mélodie du bonheur» (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews; «Far from heaven»: «loin du paradis»; magnifique film de 2003 de Todd Haynes avec Julianne Moore et Dennis Quaid ; devait à l'origine fonctionner en binôme avec «La corde au cou» du recueil précédent «Le colonel Moutarde dans le petit salon avec le chandelier»

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille…)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**FA: Far from Heaven**

Anéantie. 

Rien de moins. 

Mais elle était une Black; elle ne se laisserait pas ridiculiser par un Malfoy. 

Aussi troqua-t-elle son costume de femme trompée contre celui de femme adultère. Puis elle joua à fond la carte des stéréotypes: parchemins enflammés, rendez-vous secrets dans le monde moldu, complicité des elfes …

C'était un jeu cruel. Un jeu d'adulte.

Et tandis qu'elle le déshabillait fébrilement, dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse, au son d'un piano désaccordé, elle songea qu'elle avait pris le meilleur des amants; vraiment; le seul qui ferait réagir son époux volage. 

« Arthur …»

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je vous l'avais dit que ce serait moins drôle ... Une petite review quand même ?

Le prochain chapitre samedi soir (faut pas rêver non plus, c'est pas Noël tous les jours ...). A samedi !


	17. SOL : Solitude étouffante

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est une parodie de « La mélodie du bonheur » (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews ; rien de particulier (même si j'ai hésité avec « Soleil noir », dans « Le jour du soleil noir », tome 1 de la BD « XIII »)

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale ! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille …)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura, Tohran, Zelda-sama, Ze Duegne, rOz', Mezzanotte Nera, Faustinette et Anders Andrew.

Bonne lecture ! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**SOL : Solitude étouffante**

Sereine, presque souriante, elle effleurait distraitement de ses doigts fins les touches luisantes du piano, dont le vernis noir brillait sourdement par ce bel après-midi, lorsqu'il entra ; elle le vit sursauter.

Qu'elle soit là, _elle_, à la place de …

Elle savoura son étonnement, son incompréhension, sa peur même. 

Oui elle savait qu'il avait une maîtresse. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer ? 

Qu'il avait eu une maîtresse, plus exactement, songea-t-elle malicieusement. 

Comme elle continuait de jouer, il se crut obligé de rompre le silence : 

« Je trouve le son légèrement étouffé. »

S'il n'y avait que le son … 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sereine, presque souriante, ô combien à son aise dans ce luxueux hôtel, elle effleurait distraitement de ses doigts fins les touches singulièrement luisantes du piano, lorsqu'il entra ; elle le vit sursauter.

Qu'elle soit là, _elle_, à la place de …

Elle savoura son étonnement, son incompréhension, sa peur même. 

Oui elle savait qu'il avait une maîtresse. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer ? 

Qu'il avait eu une maîtresse, plus exactement, songea-t-elle malicieusement. 

Comme elle continuait de jouer, il se crut obligé de rompre le silence : 

« Je trouve le son légèrement étouffé. »

S'il n'y avait que le son …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Pourquoi deux versions ? 

Parce que la première version ne contient pas d'hôtel ! Ah ah argh ! J'avais oublié une des contraintes ! (la moitié du quartier m'a entendu hurler de désespoir !) Mais comme c'est celle que je préfère en terme de rythme et d'atmosphère, je l'ai laissée. Deux pour le prix d'une ; pas mal non ?

Et c'est la même chose pour « La » ... (Distraite moi ? Non pourquoi ? ...)


	18. LA : La jeune femme est la mort

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est une parodie de « La mélodie du bonheur » (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews ; détournement de « La jeune fille et la mort », connue notamment comme Quatorzième Quatuor à cordes composé par Schubert en 1824 et film de 1994 de Roman Polansky ( à écouter en lisant, ça met dans l'ambiance )

Bonne lecture ! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**LA : La jeune femme est la mort**

_Piano_

Elle le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui.

Elle l'avait aimé. Passionnément. 

_Mezzo forte_

Lui aussi probablement. Mais il l'avait trompée. 

Elle avait alors tout essayé. Toutes les attitudes : jalousie, menace, larmes, colère, supplications. Oui, même les supplications. Tous les amants aussi : Weasley, Lestrange, Scrimgeour, McMillan, Tonks ... Oui, même Tonks. 

_Crescendo_

Elle lui arracha sa robe de sorcier, caressa langoureusement son torse avant de remonter lentement vers son cou.

Oui, elle l'avait aimé. A la folie. Mais elle avait gouté à la vengeance ; au goût délicieusement acide de la vengeance.

Elle serra.

_Fortissimo_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Piano_

Elle le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui.

Elle l'avait aimé. Passionnément. 

_Mezzo forte_

Lui aussi probablement. Mais il l'avait trompée. 

Elle avait alors tout essayé. Tous les amants possibles : Weasley, Lestrange, Scrimgeour, McMillan, Tonks ... Oui, même Tonks. Tous les endroits imaginables : boutiques, hôtels, placards, Ministère, Poudlard. Oui, même Poudlard. 

_Crescendo_

Elle lui arracha sa robe de sorcier, caressa langoureusement son torse avant de remonter lentement vers son cou.

Oui, elle l'avait aimé. A la folie. Mais elle avait gouté à la vengeance ; au goût délicieusement acide de la vengeance.

Elle serra.

_Fortissimo_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, vos impressions ? 

Elle vous plaît comme ça Narcissa Malfoy ? (oui, je sais, on dirait plutôt Bellatrix !)

Allez, encore deux chapitres et après c'est fini, je ne traumatise plus personne avec « La mélodie du bonheur » (le refrain est tellement entêtant !), promis. 

Mais j'enchaîne avec les quelques demandes de Cluedo que j'ai reçues ! Youpi ! 

La suite demain peut-être. A bientôt ! 


	19. SI : Cissy calculatrice

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K+ pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est une parodie de « La mélodie du bonheur » (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews ; parodie de « Sissi Impératrice » ; toutes mes excuses à feu l'impératrice d'Autriche ; « La veuve joyeuse » : opérette en trois actes de Franz Lehar, film et comédie musicale ; thème musical de l'excellentissime film d'Hitchcock « L'ombre d'un doute »

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale ! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille …)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura, Tohran, Zelda-sama, Ze Duegne, rOz', Mezzanotte Nera, Faustinette et Anders Andrew.

Bonne lecture !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SI : Cissy calculatrice**

La mélodie montait, froide, mécanique, derrière les accents chantants. Ses longs doigts couraient sur les touches noires et blanches, que la lumière vespérale mourante caressait doucement.

Un air à quatre mains. Qu'elle jouait seule.

Toute en demi-teinte, elle s'exécutait si consciencieusement qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la suite s'ouvrir, ni ne remarqua la sombre silhouette qui glissa jusqu'à elle pour souffler dans son cou :

« _La veuve joyeuse_ ? Un air de circonstance n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu le sais mieux que personne ... »

Après une infime pause :

« ... mon cher Severus ! »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mouhaha ... Severus et Narcissa de mèche ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et encore, il reste un chapitre bonus ! ...


	20. DO : D'eau fraîche et de haine

Résumé : sa vie avait toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique ; et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les fausses notes ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K (voire K+ pour les sous-entendus grivois)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est une parodie de « La mélodie du bonheur » (The Sound of Music), film de 1965 de Robert Wise avec Julie Andrews ; « d'amour et d'eau fraîche » mais à l'envers donc d'eau fraîche et de haine

Notes : encore et toujours merci Benebu ! Le thème du Cluedo, quelle idée géniale ! En plus, je persiste dans le drabble (comme c'est agréable d'avoir une contrainte de taille …)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Tigrou19, Analaura, Tohran, Zelda-sama, Ze Duegne, rOz', Mezzanotte Nera, Faustinette et Anders Andrew.

Bonne lecture !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**DO : D'eau fraîche et de haine**

La musique adoucit les mœurs, dit-on.

Foutaises !

Dans la solitude de son hôtel particulier, elle songeait que décidément le destin était bien cruel. Son nouvel époux n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'envoyer en l'air avec une autre. Elle avait donc décidé de l'envoyer six pieds sous terre. _Lui aussi_.

La musique adoucit les mœurs, dit-on. Pas les siens !

Et Narcissa Black Malfoy Snape Nott Greengrass Delacour, future veuve McMillan, joua de plus belle, la musique résonnant sourdement.

Et pour cause : le couvercle était fermé.

Pour ne pas que s'en échappe autre chose que les notes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Et voila ; « La mélodie du bonheur conjugal » c'est fini !

Alors , verdict ? Je vous ai arraché quoi : un sourire, un fou rire, des hurlements horrifiés, des envies de meurtre ? Dites-moi tout !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je continue avec les quelques demandes de Cluedo que j'ai reçues ! Donc, la prochaine fois, Olivier Dubois à l'action !

A la prochaine !


	21. Douche toi de là que je m'y mette

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est dérivé de l'expression « Pousse-toi de là que je m'y mette »

Notes : encore et toujours le thème du Cluedo mais cette fois-ci c'est une demande de Faustinette !

Voici donc un drabble avec comme contraintes : Olivier Dubois, un savon, dans la douche

Bonne lecture !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Douche-toi de là que je m'y mette !**

Quelques bulles multicolores s'échappèrent de sa bouche pour flotter brièvement dans l'air embué avant d'exploser sans bruit.

Puis plus rien.

Sous le choc, Olivier lâcha le morceau de savon qui tomba dans un bruit mat à côté du corps inanimé de Flint.

Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il commença par paniquer puis songea soudain qu'il pourrait déguiser cela en accident. Après tout, glisser dans sa douche, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui ! Même à un joueur de quidditch ! N'est-ce pas ?

Et comme il allait ressortir pour appeler au secours, il posa le pied sur le savon ...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout !

Tout de suite, un nouvel épisode !


	22. Un recadrage haut en couleur

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est une allusion au tableau (cadre et couleur) ; c'était ça ou «en faire voir de toutes les couleurs» ; j'ai été plus inspirée ...

Notes : encore et toujours le thème du Cluedo mais cette fois-ci c'est une demande de Faustinette !

Voici donc un drabble avec comme contraintes : Olivier Dubois, un tableau, un couloir

Bonne lecture !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Un recadrage haut en couleur**

Il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture.

Il le trouvait si insupportablement prétentieux ! Comment cet abruti de Davies osait-il prétendre être le meilleur capitaine du Tournoi des Quatre Maisons ? Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que lui seul pouvait prétendre à cet honneur. Et il le prouverait demain lors de ce match décisif contre les Serdaigle !

Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer.

Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il ne lui abatte un des nombreux portraits du couloir du troisième étage sur le crâne.

La performance de Davies demain serait sûrement du grand art ! Mouhaha ...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eh oui, tout est bon pour gagner au quidditch ... A ce niveau là, ce n'est plus un sport, c'est carrément une religion !

Deux autres demain ! (j'adoooore le weekend)

Et je suis ouverte à d'autres demandes ! Alors n'hésitez pas !


	23. Délit délicieux

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; aucune influence pour le titre, mais le début du texte est inspiré de la chanson « Les bonbons » de Jacques Brel (1964)

Notes : encore et toujours le thème du Cluedo mais cette fois-ci c'est une demande de Tigrou19 !

Défi : Rubeus Hagrid, des gâteaux, sa cabane

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Délit délicieux**

Il lui a apporté des gâteaux. Parce que les fleurs c'est périssable. Puis les gâteaux c'est tellement bon ! Surtout quand ils sont faits maison.

Elle s'est encore comportée comme si de rien n'était. De dépit, il en a écrasé son biscuit. Tout est donc bien fini. Ou plutôt, rien n'a jamais commencé. Ils étaient trop différents, arguait-elle.

Balivernes !

Quand il voit son immense carcasse écroulée sur la nappe entre la théière et les pâtisseries, il sait qu'il avait raison : elle aussi était une demi-géante.

Il lui a apporté des gâteaux, parce que les fleurs c'est périssable ...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors ? Hagrid qui règle ses comptes avec Olympe grâce à des biscuits ça vous inspire quoi ?

J'ai eu du mal à placer « la cabane » et d'ailleurs ce n'est qu'une allusion via les gâteaux faits maison (parce que les gâteaux faits cabane, bof...). J'ai quand même rempli mon contrat dites ?

Allez, tout de suite, un autre drabble, avec ... Surprise !


	24. L'appel de la forêt

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est directement inspiré de roman de Jack London « L'appel de la forêt »

Notes : encore et toujours le thème du Cluedo mais cette fois-ci c'est une demande de Tigrou19 !

Défi : Graup, un câlin, la Forêt Interdite

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**L'appel de la forêt**

Graup s'ennuie. Hagger lui a ordonné de rester bien sagement dans la forêt. Mais Graup s'ennuie et il veut jouer avec Hermy !

Bom.

Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça ressemble à Hermy avec des cheveux jaunes. Et ça fait des câlins aux bestioles ailées.

Graup aussi veut un câlin !

Bom, bom.

Pourquoi le truc part en hurlant ? C'est un jeu ? Graup aussi veut jouer !

Graup est très fort à la course !

Bom, bom, bom.

Graup va gagner. Il est tout près de la petite chose maintenant.

Bom, bom, bom, bom ...

SPROTCH !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hum. Désolée pour cette pauvre Luna (car oui, c'est bien elle ; qui d'autre pourrait venir câliner les sombrals ?!). Verdict ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il reste des survivants, je leur dis à demain pour deux nouveaux drabbles ... Avec Severus et Dobby ! Tentant, n'est-ce pas ?


	25. Fenêtre sur cours

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est un jeu de mots en hommage au film d'Hitchcock « Fenêtre sur cour » (un chef-d'œuvre !), film de 1955 avec James Stewart et Grace Kelly

Note : pour Zelda-sama !

Défi : Severus Snape, salle de potion, la mort en bouteille

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Fenêtre sur cours**

Un air inhabituellement satisfait éclairait son visage.

Il se sent si bien !

La tranquillité et la sérénité qui régnaient dans sa chère salle des potions le comblaient d'aise. Pas de gargouillements suspects, pas d'odeurs nauséabondes, pas de murmures angoissés. Rien.

L'art des potions nécessite calme, réflexion et précision. Une goutte suffit pour tout faire basculer. Une goutte. Mais cette bande de cloportes décérébrés ne l'avait jamais compris ...

Et il sourit en contemplant la fiole.

Il les avait pourtant prévenus qu'il est possible de mettre la mort en bouteille ; dommage qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait été suffisamment attentif.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, dites-moi que ça vous a plu !

En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire (il faut dire que Severus est certainement mon personnage préféré). Et puis quelque part je trouve que c'est tellement lui !

Allez, un autre sur Dobby.


	26. Les liaisons dangereuses

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est celui du roman épistolaire écrit en 1782 par Pierre Choderlos de Laclos

Note : pour pomme-violette !

Défi : Dobby, une lettre d'amour, la tour des Gryffondor

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Les liaisons dangereuses**

Dobby avait encore dû nettoyer seul la tour des Gryffondors.

Les autres s'indignaient que la noble miss Granger s'acharne à vouloir les libérer. Lui était heureux d'être libre.

Heureux et reconnaissant.

Si reconnaissant qu'il avait pris la liberté de cacher sous l'oreiller de sa bienfaitrice une lettre d'amour trouvée froissée sous le lit du Whisky. Eh oui, Dobby n'était ni sourd ni aveugle. Et il se rengorgea, fier d'embellir le destin de ses protecteurs.

Ni sourd, ni aveugle, mais incapable de déchiffrer dans les gribouillis de Ronald la véritable destinataire ...

On avait décapité des elfes pour moins que ça.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

J'adore Dobby qui fait toujours tout de travers, même quand ça part d'une bonne intention ! Ça a un côté tragique qui me plaît beaucoup ... Et qui est renforcé par les nombreux meurtres qui vont bientôt suivre : nul doute qu'Hermione va zigouiller Ron et sa petite copine, et que Dobby ne restera pas impuni ...

Ah, elle est belle la vie à Poudlard !

Deux autres drabbles le weekend prochain ! Bonne semaine !


	27. La raison du plus sport

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre vient de l'expression « La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure »

Note : pour Faustinette !

Défi : Olivier Dubois, la bibliothèque, « Le quidditch à travers les âges »

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**La raison du plus sport**

Mâchoire serrée, poings crispés, il la fixait en silence.

Il n'avait nullement été surpris qu'elle soit là. En revanche, qu'elle feuillette « Le quidditch à travers les âges » l'avait fait bondir. D'autant plus qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ennui, indifférence, mépris même.

Potter l'avait prévenu qu'elle dédaignait le quidditch, mais le constater de ses propres yeux ... Hérésie !

Aussi, comme elle allait quitter la bibliothèque, les bras si chargés que le précieux ouvrage glissa pour s'écraser dans un froissement de pages, c'en fut trop.

Il attrapa « L'Histoire de Poudlard » et tira.

Victoire par K.O. pour Gryffondor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eh oui, le quidditch est un sujet qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère.

En tout cas, ça me fait bien rire de voir Dubois dézinguer Hermione, pourtant grande protectrice des livres, parce qu'elle a osé faire tomber la bible du quidditch ...

Tsss ; on ne se refait pas !

Un autre tout de suite !


	28. Lavage de linge sale en famille

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre vient de l'expression « Laver son linge sale en famille » ; clin d'œil au claim de « Desperate Housewives » : « Tout le monde a un peu de linge sale »

Note : pour Doxy !

Défi : Dobby au service des Malfoy, un torchon, dans le bureau du ministre de la Magie ; en plus, meurtre de Lucius obligatoire

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lavage de linge sale en famille**

Dobby ne pouvait pas désobéir. Jamais. C'était terrible.

Heureusement il pouvait se punir.

Et cela soulageait sa conscience.

Aussi ferait-il en sorte de se pendre au lustre du grand hall au moment où son maître passerait juste en-dessous.

Car Dobby était un bon elfe : il savait qu'on ne devait pas mélanger les torchons et les serviettes. Même si tous étaient brodés aux initiales des Malfoy. Tous sauf celui qui enserrait le cou violacé du ministre, étendu sans vie dans son magnifique bureau.

Question de déontologie.

Dobby l'avait bien compris, chez les Malfoy, on lave son linge sale en famille.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, Malfoy qui envoie Dobby faire le sale boulot avant de récolter ce qu'il mérite, ça vous inspire quoi ?

Tout de suite, un troisième drabble, qui fonctionne avec celui-ci : j'avais le choix entre deux sujets, et j'ai pris les deux ...


	29. Desperate House Elf

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre vient de l'excellente série « Desperate Housewives » puisque ce drabble fonctionne avec le précédent ... "Tout le monde a un peu de linge sale » !

Note : pour Doxy !

Défi : Dobby libre, un de ses chapeaux, à Poudlard ; en plus, meurtre de Lucius obligatoire

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Desperate House-Elf**

Dobby était prêt à tout pour prouver que, même libre, il restait un serviteur dévoué.

Oui, Dobby était libre.

Et dans cet esprit, il arborait une impressionnante collection de couvre-chefs tricotés par Miss-Granger-La-Juste-Et-Fidèle-Amie-Du-Preux-Harry-Potter.

Toujours dans cet esprit, il avait entrepris de mettre fin aux magouilles de son ancien maître dans les affaires de Poudlard.

Dobby ricana en songeant que Lucius Malfoy, qui s'était toujours vanté d'avoir bon goût, aurait hurlé d'être attifé d'un bonnet aussi magnifique, orange à pois bleus avec un énorme pompon . Ça lui serait resté en travers de la gorge …

Dobby ricana de plus belle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà ! Alors ? Une petite review ?

Dobby libre qui finit par étouffer Lucius avec le symbole de sa liberté, il y a de quoi méditer !

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews !

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont proposé des défis ; en espérant que la réponse leur ait plu !

Vu que je n'ai pas d'autres demandes, je vais considérer ce recueil comme complet, mais si jamais vous avez une nouvelle envie n'hésitez pas !

Ce que je vous propose, c'est un nouveau thème (merci PomPomPower !) : un personnage ou un pairing, un proverbe ou un dicton et hop ! C'est magique : un petit drabble tout beau tout chaud ! Ça vous tente ?

J'attends vos demandes avec impatience ! A bientôt !


	30. Get the Snitch or die tryin'

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est un jeu de mots basé sur « Get rich or die tryin' » ; mis à la sauce quidditch, ça donne « Get the Snitch or die tryin' » (« Attrape le Vif ou meurs en essayant ») ; oui, le quidditch est bien plus qu'une religion ...

Note : pour Zelda-sama !

Défi : Draco, match de quidditch, vif d'or ; en plus, mort de Harry obligatoire

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Get the S****nitch or die tryin'**

Sous les clameurs des tribunes en délire, le match battait son plein, marqué par la bataille acharnée des deux équipes et l'affrontement implacable des attrapeurs. Tous le savaient, ce serait palpitant, voire sanglant ; à défaut d'être fair-play.

Aussi, quand Malfoy plongea subitement, Potter aussi.

Quel imbécile ! songea Draco.

Lui seul serait vainqueur ; et pas uniquement du match ...

Au coude à coude avec Potter, il tendit le bras, saisit le vif et bondit sur son adversaire pour le lui enfonça dans la bouche.

Pour sûr, la défaite lui resterait en travers de la gorge ! Mouhaha ...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eh oui, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore ! Zelda-sama m'ayant demandé quatre drabbles Cluedo, je me suis fait une joie de lui répondre !

Ça vous plait toujours ?

En plus, c'est mon jour de bonté, donc je poste les quatre d'un coup ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?


	31. Le jeune homme et la mort

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est inspiré de « La jeune femme et la mort », connue notamment comme Quatorzième Quatuor à cordes composé par Schubert en 1824 et film de 1994 de Roman Polansky (oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'utilise ... Je l'aime beaucoup !)

Note : pour Zelda-sama !

Défi : Harry, salle sur demande, oreiller ; en plus, mort de Draco obligatoire

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le jeune homme et la mort**

Harry avait trouvé comment apprécier la divination : il allait roupiller dans la Salle sur Demande. Un lit moelleux, d'épais oreillers, une musique douce ... Le rêve.

Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy débarque inopinément.

Loin de tourner au cauchemar, ce fut l'occasion dont Harry avait toujours rêvée.

Il se jeta sur le Serpentard, le fit tomber sur le lit et l'immobilisa en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

Draco entièrement à sa merci, Harry se pencha tout près, sentant son souffle chaud et saccadé sur ses lèvres. Il sourit avec gourmandise.

Puis attrapa un oreiller et le lui plaqua sur le visage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, une petite review ?

Il fallait bien qu'Harry se venge, mais il le fait avec tant de douceur ... Vous pensiez que j'allais verser dans le yaoi ? Nan, cette fic doit rester tout public (si tant est que les meurtres en série soient tout public ; hum)

Tout de suite, un autre ! Avec Potter le père à l'action !


	32. Ni blanc ni noir bien au contraire

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est inspiré du film « Ni pour ni contre bien au contraire » de Cédric Klapisch, réalisé en 2003

Note : pour Zelda-sama !

Défi : James, salle commune des Serpentard, grimoire de magie noire ; en plus, mort de Severus obligatoire (snif)

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ni blanc ni noir bien au contraire**

Il avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour infiltrer la salle commune des Serpentard ; il était fier de lui.

Bon, ok, Remus avait trouvé le mot de passe, Peter avait fait le gué et Sirius avait dragué la préfète. Mais maintenant, il était seul en terrain ennemi et prouverait à tous sa vaillance.

Enfin, tous ces visages hostiles quand même ... Sauf celui de Servilus qui affichait un mépris infini et un rictus déplaisant.

C'en était trop. James attrapa un vieux grimoire, visa la tête et tira.

Victoire, momentanée, des Gryffondors.

La magie noire pouvait avoir du bon après tout.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On le savait déjà, James n'est pas un gentil garçon, mais ça fait toujours du bien de le répéter !

Et pour finir, un dernier avec Sirius !


	33. La belle au manoir dormant

Résumé : vous aimez le Cluedo ? Eux aussi ...

Genre : meurtres en série et humour noir à la pelle

Rating : K

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est dérivé de « La belle au bois dormant »

Note : pour Zelda-sama !

Défi : Sirius, square Grimmaurd (époque des maraudeurs), balai de quidditch de Regulus ;en plus, mort de Bellatrix obligatoire (snif)

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**La belle au manoir dormant**

Sirius Orion Bellérophon Black avait reçu une éducation irréprochable. Il n'était pas l'héritier de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black pour rien.

Il savait pertinemment qu'on ne devait pas frapper les filles, même avec une rose. C'est donc avec le balai de quidditch de son frère qu'il fracassa le crâne de Bellatrix. Parce qu'il aurait pu abimer son propre balai. Parce qu'un balai n'est pas une rose. Parce qu'avec une rose il se serait piqué. Et parce qu'il n'aimait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, surtout dans son propre foyer.

CQFD. Il serait un parfait héritier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une petite review pour finir en beauté ?

Voilà, il semble que de recueil soit définitivement achevé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue !

A bientôt !


End file.
